


I've Got You (Baby)

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Chameleon Deceit, Deceit Sanders Angst, Electrocution, Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus (mentioned), Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, mage logan, the others are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: For once in his life, Dee had been happy. After centuries of fear and isolation, he’d found people like him, people who didn’t run away at the first sight of him and simply welcomed him in their group with open arms.He should have known it could have never lasted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	I've Got You (Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt from [this protective dialogue starters list](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/190964124296/storytellerofuntoldlegends-ironwoman359) on Tumblr)  
>   
> Oh boy howdy this ficlet got a little out of hand. I’m sorry for hurting you, Dee, but it’s for the plot. Also, Dee is something similar to a chameleon hybrid in this fic, I couldn’t find a good place to state it outright but it’s implied by his abilities and whatnot. I hope you guys like it!

For once in his life, Dee had been happy. After centuries of fear and isolation, he’d found people like him, people who didn’t run away at the first sight of him and simply welcomed him in their group with open arms.

With them, Dee had found friends, love, a  _ family _ .

He should have known it could have never lasted.

“Oi, you fucking snake!” yelled a man from outside Dee’s cell, slamming his fist on the metal bars. “You better stop hiding or we’ll tase you out ourselves, we’ve found a good buyer and he wants to see you before giving us the money.”

Dee bit his lip hard to stop the taunt building on the tip of his tongue, huddling closer to the wall as he glared at his captors -he wasn’t even a snake, but it was not like those bastards cared much about that, did they?

The hunters had found him in the middle of the forest, when he’d strayed away from the group to search for some herbs Patton had been in need of. He hadn’t been paying much attention to his surroundings, humming a song under his breath as he looked around, and had completely missed the movement behind himself until an unfamiliar hand had suddenly covered his mouth to muffle his surprised shout.

All he remembered was a prickling sensation on his neck, struggling becoming more and more difficult as his vision grew foggier by the second. And then, darkness, until he’d woken up in a small cell surrounded by unfamiliar faces that looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

Dee sighed, raising one hand to gingerly poke at the enchanted collar around his neck -that had happened a week ago now, and while there was a part of him that still hoped to be saved, Dee knew full well his chances of finding freedom once more were next to none.

He didn’t know where he was, trapped in a humid, dirty cell at the mercy of his captors. Rescue was not coming, and Dee had no chance of escaping without any outside help.

In short, he was screwed. He was tired, weakened by a week with next to no food and barely enough water to survive, and he didn’t know for how much he could keep his camouflage working. Still, Dee wasn’t going to drop it, even after the threat -it didn’t matter that he had no more hope left, Dee wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

The man snarled, taking a little device out of his pocket as a vicious smile stretched on his face.

“You asked for it, you fucking monster,” he said, pressing a button.

Immediately, the collar around Dee’s neck came to life, waves after waves of electricity coursing through his body as he fell to the ground with a muffled whimper -Dee refused to scream, refused to give those bastards the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

The man laughed, and that was all the confirmation Dee needed to know that his camouflage had dropped.

“That’s what you get for not following orders,” he taunted, settling the device back in his pocket. “Don’t think about disappearing again, or I’ll make sure to make it hurt a lot more next time.”

Dee stayed on the ground, riding the painful aftershock as his muscles twitched and spasmed. He gritted his teeth hard, fighting down the whimpers that threatened to leave his lips while his eyes stung with unshed tears. He hated this, he hated this so much.

He just wanted his family back.

Dee didn’t know for how long he laid on the ground, waiting for the one that would probably become his new owner. Probably hours, even if it felt like years had passed.

Then, he started picking out distant shouts in the distance, followed by the banging of doors opening and the sound of running footsteps getting closer and closer.

Blinking in confusion, Dee pushed himself up, groaning as his muscles ached in pain at the movement. He heard the man from before let out a series of curses as another door slammed open, this time much closer than before. There was a bang, a whooshing sound and then silence, eerie and charged as it filled the air and sent a shiver down Dee’s spine.

He quickly huddled back in his corner, eyes fixed on the cell’s door as a cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the bar.

“Dee?” the figure called, the familiar voice reaching Dee’s ears as his heart jumped in his chest.

“Logan?” he whispered before he could stop himself, hope igniting itself in his chest once again.

The figure raised an arm, quickly pushing the hood of his cloak to reveal neat, pushed-back black hair and electric blue eyes.

“Thank the stars,” Logan muttered before turning to the side. “Virgil, I’ve found him!”

Dee’s heart jumped in his chest again, this time for an entirely different reason as he stared at the man that had immediately run to Logan’s side. Virgil’s wings were open wide, the purple sheen of his feathers twinkling under the low lights of the dungeon.

Logan inspected the lock of the cell, muttering a quick spell under his breath as a blue hue surrounded his hands. After not even a few seconds a click filled the air, followed by the door swinging open.

Before Dee could even process what was happening, his boyfriend was kneeling in front of him, his wings filling his vision as if protecting them from the rest of the world.

“You’re here,” Dee breathed, barely believing his eyes as hope and relief soared in his chest.

Virgil smiled, raising one hand to gently cradle Dee’s scaled cheek.

“I am,” he murmured, voice soft and gentle. “I’m sorry it took us so long.”

“You shouldn’t have come,” Dee protested weakly, shaking his head, “it’s too dangerous, what if they get you guys too, you can’t-”

“There was no way we were going to leave you with those bastards,” Vee answered, stopping Dee’s protests in their tracks.

Then, his gaze moved to the slick, black collar around Dee’s neck, anger flashing in his eyes as he turned back towards the door.

“Logan!” he called, “can you get this off of him?”

Logan approached them, looking at the collar for a few seconds before nodding.

“It should not be an issue,” he commented, raising one hand to hover it just beside Dee’s neck, “please, keep still.”

Logan murmured a spell and they immediately heard a quiet click, the collar falling easily in Logan’s open hand.

“There, all done,” the mage murmured, standing back up, “we should get out of here soon, I don’t know for how long the twins will be able to keep everyone distracted and we need to bring Dee to Patton so he can heal his injuries.”

Virgil nodded, wrapping his arms around Dee and swiftly standing up, carrying him bridal style.

As they ran out of the door and down the unfamiliar corridors, Dee curled closer to Virgil’s chest, letting his sense be filled with his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat and familiar scent as he finally, finally relaxed.

“It’s okay, Dee,” Virgil murmured from above him, holding him just a little tighter.

_ “You don’t have to be scared anymore.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
